


Come to me, little boy

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Cain, M/M, Minor Character Death, SPN Dark Bingo 2019, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Song Challenge Bingo, Song Lyrics, The First Blade (Supernatural), implied blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: The hand holding the First Blade was steady and sure while the first Knight of Hell cut the throat of the angel in his way. The Knight was searching for his boy, the boy holding the same Mark as he did - Dean Winchester would be magnificent once his fingers touched the handle of the First Blade and the Knight already hungered for his Squire.





	Come to me, little boy

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven & Hell: Cain  
> Dark: Cursed  
> Song: Come join the Murder - White Buffalo
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

The first Knight watched the light of the angel’s grace die in its eyes before he dropped the empty vessel to the ground. Grunting when another blade from a different angel rammed into his back, Cain turned and let the First Blade fall into his left hand. With a quick twist of his wrist, Cain buried his Blade in the angel’s stomach.  
  
The angel looked with bewildered and disbelieving eyes down at the Blade embedded into his vessel before he met Cain’s gaze. Growling, Cain twisted the Blade in the angel’s gust and blood splattered from the angel’s mouth while his grace flickered in his eyes before he died in an explosion of grace to which First Knight of Hell was immune.  
  
Coal black wings covered the floor as the dead vessels of the angels surrounded Cain. Shaking his head at the waste of warriors Heaven couldn’t and shouldn’t spare during these times, Cain put the Blade away in a sheath hidden under his coat. Even after these kills; the Mark and the Blade were already hungering for more. More death, more blood, more carnage. The never-ending circle of the curse Lucifer had bestowed on Cain so many lifetimes ago.  
  
Cain had come to this old building because he had sensed the presence of his boy, his Squire. The Mark burning on his arm had led Cain to this place only to end up disappointed when he didn’t find his boy but instead; a bunch of angels.  
  
Like the mindless creatures angels were, they attacked him on sight... only to fall victim to the First Blade and the powers of the First Knight. However, Cain felt no remorse at the loss of the celestial lives. It was their own fault for trying to fight him.  
  
Snarling under his breath, Cain felt the rage of the Mark and the Blade for being denied the presence of their Squire; while Cain’s blood boiled with a hunger of a different kind. He couldn’t wait to feel the power of the Blade curse through them when Cain used it to bare Dean’s blood to him as enjoyed his Squire’s young and battle-hardened body.  
  
Turning around while the fire was raging through his veins mixed with the desire to spill more blood, Cain was almost out of the room when he noticed the radio playing softly in the background.  
  
It was the deep and smoky voice of a man, and while Cain hadn’t felt his soul in eons, he still could sense it when someone put their own into their art. The deep and rich notes filled the room with the fallen angels with their burned out wings and splattered blood — a piece of art of a far more violent kind than the music filling the room.  
  
The lyrics of the song made Cain chuckle, and he turned around and walked over to the fallen body of one of the angels.  
  
Thrusting his hand into the open wound in the angel’s chest, Cain felt the blood of the cooling body and pulled his bloody fingers out. The deep voice from the radio was still filling the room while Cain wrote the lyrics with the blood of an angel on the wall. He was sure his Squire would get his message, one way or another, and it was only a matter of time until Dean Winchester would finally submit to the hunger of the Blade and the First Knight.  
  
The beautiful voice was still filling the room when Cain finished his work and was ready to leave but... he turned around and looked at the bloody letters written on the wall…  
  
_Come join the murder_

_Come fly with black_

_We'll give you freedom_

_From the human trap…_  
  
Chuckling to himself, Cain left. It was just a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
